A Rowdy Idea
by l3rainy
Summary: Every episode of the Powerpuff Girls with Rowdyruff Boy commentary. Not much romance involved, as they are only ten. " Dude, did you see bossy's hair? She looks so stupid," snickered Brick, as he watched the Mane Event. "I can't breath, I can't breath," Butch laughed hysterically, "Imagine how you'd look Brick," snorted Boomer. All laughter stopped... for a moment.
1. Powerpuff!

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

A/N: When I was watching my PPG dvds, I kept wondering how the RRB's would react to certain episodes.

First chapter up is the theme song, and chapters will go in order of the 10th anniversary box set. RxR.

* * *

**Ch: One; Powerpuff!**

* * *

"Boys, I have an idea on how to defeat them Powerpukes," Told the leader of the Rowdyruffs with a wicked smile.

"How, every time we're beat," grumbled Butch.

"Or we don't end up killing them," piped up Boomer.

"That's about to change," grinned Brick, red eyes glinting with excitement as he held up a colorful DVD box.

"That's a DVD box," Stated the blue ruff, confused.

Sighing, Brick looked over at his brother and swatted him across the face. Glaring, he replied, "Yeah stupid, and whose is it?"

"Those sissy, lameo girls," realized Butch, blinking in astonishment at the box.

"So full of themselves, they have their own TV show," explained the gleeful redhead. "We can look at all their battle tactics, so there aren't any surprises next time we fight. See what makes them tick, get inside their head." Normally, the red ruff wasn't so strategic in his plans, but Blossom's latest remark of telling him dumb was spelt 'd-u-m-b' followed by laughing at him really got to Brick. Bossy was going down.

"Pop it in bro," yelled Butch with delight, twitching at the idea of certain victory. He fell back on the plushy orange sofa in MoJo's house.

"I'll make popcorn," mumbled Boomer, rubbing his cheek. It did not really hurt, but his brother's indifference was mean.

"Whatever dude," muttered the distracted red ruff, his eyes lingering on the bright, flashing opening.

"The Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff!" sang the TV in a jovial tone.

"Wow, just wow," laughed the hysterical green ruff. "This is so lame."

"Pause it!" Shouted the ten-year old blonde from Mojo's kitchen.

By way of reply, Brick reached for the DVD remote and paused it, three obnoxious girls grinning back at them.


	2. Insect Inside

DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

A/N: Since most people have already seen the PPG episodes, I will not be putting full transcripts up. Instead, I plan to include pieces of the episode, followed by RRB commentary and such. _Italics _will be pieces of episode. RRB commentary is in third person; however, still in their point of view- or what their thought processes would be like.

* * *

Ch: Two; **Insect Inside**

* * *

'_Insect Inside' flashed the screen in bold, italic letters._

_Opening up to the city skyline at night, the episode starts. _

"_The city of Townsville. But enough about that," dismisses the Narrator. Scene cuts to a two-story house; the structure is rather plain and rectangular, with a large corner window on the first floor followed by three round ones on the second. Sitting off to one side is a garage; the front door is bright red. "Here, at the Powerpuff Girls' suburban home, is where our story begins," starts the Narrator."'_

Minutes later, Brick and Butch are bawling their eyes out at Bubbles running from a cockroach.

'Get away, get away, get away,' they mocked in unison, their voices becoming a high pitch.

"What'd I miss?" asked Boomer, popping a piece of burnt popcorn in his mouth. He handed a bowl to both his brothers in response.

"Your girlfriend crying over a bug," Laughed the green ruff, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth. Moments later, he was spitting out the wretched food. "This is disgusting, dude."

Snickering at his brother, Brick watched on-screen Blossom whined at her sister's about the insect.

'"_Buttercup, no! It's just a cockroach!" she exclaimed._

"_Shut up, Blossom! It's gross," defended Buttercup.'_

"Told," hollered Butch, pointing at the on-screen pink puff.

Raising an eyebrow, the scheming redhead wrote down, 'girls fight over bugs.'

A few minutes passed, and the on-screen puffs were being lectured by the Professor.

'"_Actually, girls, to him—well, you're pretty gross yourselves, with your big heads, large eyes, little bodies—" Abruptly, Professor Utonium was cut off by his girls._

"_Okay," the girl's interrupted, agitated._

_The screen slowly zooming in on the roach, the Professor continues. "You see, the __Blatta odea__, or more commonly known as the cockroach, may be ugly and disgusting, but— well, they're also strong and focused creatures, and are very important to the balance of nature."'_

"Nerd alert," laughs the red ruff.

Boomer exclaims, "Just kill the dumb thing!"

'_Moments pass and the Professor is still rambling._ _As if in some sort of science-fiction movie, the previously cheerful man's tone becomes oddly sinister and almost raving. "A race of bug people! With a million eyes, sixteen legs, exoskeletons, feelers, and—" _

"_Professor," shouts Blossom, gaining the man's attention._

"_Sorry. But remember, girls- " he kneels down to the puffs. "It's not right to harm an insect just because it's yucky on the outside. It's the insect inside that's important."'_

Like the suck-up she is, on-screen Blossom nods. 'Dude, how did she even stay awake through that?' thought Brick, yawning at the previous monologue from the nerdy man.

Moments passed, the Rowdyruffs watching in silence as on-screen the Professor told the girls it was bedtime.

"That must suck," Stated Butch, "I'd go insane if MoJoke tried to give me a bedtime."

"No wonder you're so twitchy," snickered the red ruff.

"I am not," defended the twitching ruff, reaching over to slap his brother.

"For real though bro, sometimes we think your hiding meth from us or something," stated the blue ruff, his voice adapting to an almost concerned tone. Both brothers looked at him, waiting for the punch line. "At least share."

Howling with laughter, the Rowdyruffs almost missed the on-screen cockroach enter a completely bare and utterly disgusting room.

"Dude, that thing creeps me out," thought Butch aloud, staring at the roach with wide eyes.

Remembering the green ruff's fear of spiders, Brick could see where his brother would be scared. Still, he would not miss a prime-time teasing moment.

Unfortunately, Boomer beat him too it- "Aw, is 'wittle Butchie scared of the cockroach?" Although the blue ruff cautiously picked when to piss off his brothers, the idea of Butch actually being scared of anything was too good to pass up. Especially since his tyrant brother constantly made fun of him for his fear.

"Shut up, nightlight," Countered the ravenette, throwing his brother's disgusting popcorn at him.

Ignoring his brothers, the redhead continued watching the on-screen slob, and his ranting at practically the world in general. 'Man, this dude's annoying,' Brick thought, wishing he could reach into the TV and choke the fat dirt bag.

'"_THE REALITY OF YOUR EXTINCTION IS JUST A MATTER OF TIME!' screeched the slob, glaring down at people on the ground level of the motel, staring at him. _

_One man, who apparently heard him wrong, looked at his watch and called back, "It's eight o' clock!"_

_Back in the dingy room, the man shakes his fist and mutters angrily for a few moments, but the squeaking of the roach draws his attention. Immediately, he brightens. "Skippy!" he exclaims, leaning down to the insect. "What can you report?" _

_Squeaking in his ear briefly, the news obviously excites the slob because he leaps into the air ecstatically."Yahoo!" he cheers with delight, "We must call in the troops."_

_Raising a whistle to his grizzly lips, it produces a high-pitched, almost inaudible sound. All over Townsville, cockroaches swarm out of kitchen drawers, pizza boxes, toilets, and the walls and floors. Swarming the man, the vermin consolidate into an enormous flood of insects everywhere.'_

"Eeeeeee," squeals Butch, similar to Bubbles at the beginning of the episode. "There is so many of them!" he screeches, jumping from the couch and pointing at the TV.

Boomer and Brick exchange a look, before cracking up. Who knew their brother was so terrified of roaches? Best blackmail, ever!

"Do you want me to fast-forward it for you, sissy?" the red ruff snorts, mockingly holding up the DVD remote.

"Hey! I'm no sissy," Protests the still hyperventilating ruff, arms crossed as he floated above the couch, twitching.

Meanwhile, on-screen dirt bag addresses his group of roaches, seething about the Powerpuffs. At least 'Roach Coach' has something the Rowdyruffs all can agree with.

'_Fading to black, the screen snaps to the morning after-noon skyline. _

"_It's a beautiful day in Townsville," says the Narrator. _

_One man walks joyfully up to a hot dog cart, both he and the vendor start singing. __"_Hmm, looks good. I'd like to buy a dog."

"_Mmm, it should. It's made from beef and hog," sings the vendor, fixing up a hot dog. "So, my pal, here's your dog, enjoy."_

_Taking the hot dog, the man sings out, "Oh, I shall. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy,"_ _Happily, he bites into the hot dog and chews contently_. _A sudden crunch causes the man to stop short—should hot dogs sound like that? In a mixture of disbelief and revulsion, his eyes enlarge._

_When he opens his mouth to let out a horrifying screech, roaches pour from his mouth and swarm all over body. Rapidly, the insects infest Townsville, covering the streets and buildings.'_

"Who sings when they eat a hot dog?" Questions Boomer, snickering.

"Oh, I shall. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," mocks Butch, now sitting back down on the couch. Although the vermin on the TV make him squirm, he ignores the creepy sensation and jokes around with his brothers.

Both of the ruffs high five, as Brick scribbles furiously on his notepad.

"The girls haven't even fought yet, what are you writing?" Inquires the blonde, peeking over at the red ruff's notepad.

"Just the town's stupidity," replies the redhead.

An alluring voice on the screen pulls them back in to the episode.

'"_Excuse me, Mr. Mayor. Don't you think you should make…__the call?" questions a tall, shapely woman with voluminous hair.'_

As the Mayor on-screen says something irrelevant, every ruff's eyes stay glued to the screen.

"Va-va voom, babe," whistles Brick.

"She's smoking!" exclaims Butch.

"I think I'm in love," Boomer sighs.

Unfortunately, further views of Sarah Bellum halt as the scene cuts to an exterior view of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten; the Rowdyruffs groan in objection.

'_Inside, the Powerpuff hotline beeps, its red light flashing. Bubbles answers, cheerfully "hi."_

"_Powerpuff Girls?" speaks the Mayor on the other end, roaches continuing to run free outside._

"_Bye," the blue puff hangs up._

_Staring at the now-silent phone, the short man attempts to call again, while bugs pour into the windows._

"_Hi," says Bubbles for a second time. _

_Ms. Bellum dances around the roaches; the Mayor yells in shock. "Emergency," he screeches._

"_Bye," the blonde states a second time, and hangs up the hotline._

_Instantly, the line goes off again and she answers for a third time, "hi."_

"_Get downtown!" hollers the Mayor, as roaches consume both him and Ms. Bellum._

"_Bye," Bubbles hangs up a third time.'_

"Dude, she is totally messing with him," Sniggers the blue ruff, finding his counter-part rather funny now.

"That's so messed up," laughs the ravenette.

'_She looks happily at the phone, now completely silent. Flanked on both sides of Bubbles she sees her sisters, glaring at her. A chastened expression sets on the blue puff's face when she notices their displeasure. For the fourth time, the buzzer goes off and Blossom picks up the call as Buttercup keeps one hand clamped over her blonde sister's mouth.'_

"What if we destroy their hotline, somehow," Wonders Brick aloud, contemplating his thought to the other ruffs.

"Wouldn't they notice?" Boomer replies, shooting down his redhead brother's idea.

"Aren't you supposed to be the stupid one," counters the red ruff, upset the blonde didn't care for his plan.

Distracted from the episode, Butch shushes his bickering brothers. "I want to know what happens!"

"Obviously the Powderpuffs will win," States the redhead, however he grabs his notepad anyways. Pencil in hand, he prepares to write down any battle tactics.

'"_Oh? Like what are you gonna do, put 'em in a giant jar," Answers Buttercup sarcastically. _

_Thinking about Buttercup's sarcasm, Blossom smiles before taking off.'_

"Let me guess, she gets a giant jar," states the green ruff bored.

They all watch the screen for a few minutes, Boomer breaking the silence as on-screen Blossom flies in with a giant jar. "Wow. Butch, can you like predict the future?"

Annoyed, the ravenette rolls his eyes; Brick does a face palm.

'_The Narrator speaks, "__And so, with her lightning-fast speed and her knowledge of where to get giant jars, Blossom makes quick work of cleaning up the town." _

_Even after she has been cleared of roaches, one woman still screams for a moment. Finally, she stops and takes notice of her roach-free body.'_

"That lady is sure smart," observes the red ruff mockingly.

"Do we even want to rule this town," Butch questions. "This is just sad."

"I don't know," blinks the blonde, even he aware of how incompetent the citizens are.

'_Suddenly, the jar bursts open, shards of glass flying everywhere. Roaches explode out of the broken container, before returning in a swarm to Roach Coach._

"_That's it boys, come to Papa!" Exclaims the disgusting man; the roaches cover forms of various insects parts over the insane villain. Looming over the girls is a gargantuan shadow, and the puffs look up in stunned silence.' _

"This is going to be fun," exclaims the green ruff, twitching as he anticipates the girls being pounded.

'_Opening his jaw wide, the giant roach monster and close around the girls. For a few moments, the puffs hold back, all of them utterly disgusted by the vermin. Until, Blossom announces that these insects are yucky on the inside, and the puffs explode out of the giant roach, splitting it in half._

"_Hey, you're not allowed to harm my roaches, "Exclaims Roach Coach._

_Sharply, the girls do a U-turn and close in on the slime ball. _

"_Uh oh," mumbles the villain._

_Plowing completely through the body, the girls kick and punch the bugs into mush. Their final blow knocks Roach Coach from the tower of roaches; he tumbles toward the street, roaring with anger. "Curse you, Powerpuff Girls!"'_

"Yeah, go Powerpuffs," Squeals Boomer with glee, hugging a Bubbles plush-toy.

"Um, what are you doing," Inquires Brick with worry, pausing from writing down the girl's battle tactics to stare at his brother.

Butch slowly explains, "We hate the Powerpukes."

The red ruff then asked, "And why do you have a doll of blondie?"

Looking around suspiciously the blue ruff shouted out in defense, "No reason!"

Both of his brothers blinked at him. "Okay then," awkwardly, the ravenette replied.

'_Blossom cried out, "Oh no! I know it's not okay to squish a person!"' _

"REALLY BABE, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLOW ME UP," Screeched a furious redhead. Fists clenched, he glared daggers at the TV.

"Brick, you know that is a TV right- not really, her…" Told Boomer nervously, apprehensive about his brother. Looking ready to blow up- pun intended- the red ruff heatedly wrote in his notepad.

"Oh, snap. The ginger's got his notepad, everybody back up," Butch sniggered; although the joke was light, angering the livid ruff was a stupid idea.

Still, Brick did nothing but concentrate on the TV, then scribble in his notepad; his body shook with rage.

"You aren't exactly the brightest crayon in the box are you," Stated the blue ruff, he glanced over at his brother; positive Butch had a death wish.

On-screen Blossom exclaims something to her sister about the man being a robot, and Brick snaps his pencil. At the moment, her know-it-all voice infuriated him so much.

Oblivious to the boys, the green ruff assumed his brother snapped his pencil because of his commentary. "Don't kill me," he screamed, before zipping out of the room in a flash of green.

"Right behind you bro," hollered Boomer, zipping after his brother in a streak of blue.

'_Around the insect, the scene dissolves to a gray jail cell. Inside the jail cell, is a small jar containing Roach Coach. _

"_Well, girls, thanks again for, uh…" the Mayor trailed of, unsure of what to say next._

"_Saving the day, sir," reminded Ms. Bellum. _

"_No, no, no. For saving the day," he explained._

"_No problem, Mayor," Blossom giggled._

_As a spider descends into view in front of the Professor, he eyes the insect warily._

"_It's all in a day's work. It doesn't bug us," joked the pink puff.'_

"It doesn't bug us," mocked Brick, a little bit cooler but still beyond pissed. Looking around, he noticed his brothers were missing. Huh. Rising up from the couch, the red ruff stretched out before going to find his brothers.

'"_So once again the day is saved- thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" Stars pop up on the screen, and the three girls appear in action poses. "Spiders just creep me out," laughs the Narrator, "Oh, jiminy."_

* * *

Most likely, chapters will be updated weekly. However, since the first chapter did not exactly express how the fic would be laid out, the second chapter is early. (:

RxR!

'


	3. Powerpuff Bluff

**DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.**

A/N: Since most people have already seen the PPG episodes, I will not be putting full transcripts up. Instead, I plan to include pieces of the episode, followed by RRB commentary and such. _Italics _will be pieces of episode. RRB commentary is in third person; however, still in their point of view- or what their thought processes would be like.

* * *

**Ch: Three; Powerpuff Bluff**

* * *

_'Where could those losers be?' _Brick thought, for his third time pacing Mojo Jojo's dome. He really did not care where his brothers were, but they needed to be there for the next episode of Powerpuke Girls. "Get outta there you dummies," he called, red eyes searching high and low. It was then that he noticed a tuft of blond hair sticking out of the purple curtains in Mojo's pad. A wicked smirk spread on the red ruff's face, and he punched his arm against the palm of his other hand. "I know you're there, Boomer." Reaching his hand out, he tugged the curtain aside to reveal... Butch?

"Ah! Don't kill me bro," the green ruff shrieked, shielding his face with his arms.

"What?" Brick blinked. "Why do you have blonde hair, and I ain't gonna kill you stupid."

"Oh." Butch almost blushed. "I thought you'd mistake me for blondie."

At this point, the red ruff wondered if he was the only smart dude in this lameo town. "Your eyes are green. And that's a wig... right?"

"Nah... I jacked Mojoke's bottle of peroxide." Butch reached out a hand and fluffed out his wet and bottle blond hair.

All of a sudden, boyish laughter sounded from the ceiling, and Brick looked up at his real blond brother attached to a ceiling beam.

"Dude, Butch that's so-" Boomer stopped, attempting to control himself before another barrage of giggles hit him. "You" -snort- "moron."

Every Rowdyruff was in a fit of hysterics as they started back towards the living room.

"Go make popcorn, blondie," commanded the red ruff, shoving aside Butch.

"Hey! What am I then?" Interjected Boomer, demanding his brother's attention.

"Your DUM-B blond," snickered Brick, pressing play on the TV and skipping backwards to the beginning of the episode.

Boomer's head lowered at his brother's remark as he trailed behind the redhead, kicking invisible dirt with his worn black sneakers. Brick was mean.

"Why'd I gotta make popcorn," muttered the green ruff, slamming open silver cabinets as he searched for a popcorn bag. A few awesome labels stared back at him: cyanide, botulinum toxin, arsenic, and rat poisoning. He wouldn't kill his brothers though, but scaring them didn't hurt. With an evil smirk, he pocketed a half-empty bottle of arsenic and shoved it in his green hoodie pocket. Then Butch stuffed a bag of popcorn in the microwave and put the unpopped corn in for the allotted time. Whistling to himself, he added just the right amount of butter and dumped the popcorn in a giant green bowl. Payback time.

_'Powerpuff Bluff' flashed the screen in bold, italic letters._

"Grub is done," grunted out Butch to his brothers, faking disinterested and bored as he practically threw the popcorn bowl at his brothers. Skidding across the table, the plastic bowl landed in Brick's lap with fluffy white goodness flying everywhere.

Immediately, Boomer shoved a handful of pieces in his mouth, moaning in delight at Butch's cooking. Brick eyed his brothers skeptically, before eating a few pieces of popcorn himself.

"This is so good bro," complimented the blue ruff, sapphire eyes lit with joy.

"Really?" Butch allowed the arsenic to slip from his hoodie, gravity at work.

Cheeks stuffed full with popcorn, Boomer resembled a rather adorable chipmunk as he enthusiastically nodded. Brick caught sight of the arsenic, and he spat out the snack. Looking towards his older brother, the blonde finally noticed the poison.

"What's that?" Asked the blue ruff with child-like curiosity, pointing at the black bottle.

"He tried to poison us," explained Brick flatly.

Not exactly the reaction Butch had expected, and nowhere near as comical the green ruff glowered.

"Chill dudes. It ain't even real." Arms folded, he looked expectantly at his brothers.

" 'Chill?' Your an idiot, why don't you try that on Mojo with his morning banana shake," growled out the irritated redhead.

"But I hate black," frowned Boomer, referring to Butch's funeral if he listened to their older brother.

"_I said freeze," commanded a voice on screen. The leader, a redhead, whose haircut looked like Brick's current do. _

Voicing what everyone was thinking, Butch stated, "Leader boy, when did you time travel?" He didn't even ask it in a mocking tone, the green ruff actually asked something innocently and that offended Brick even more.

"You know if you take off the butt-face, sweet cheeks isn't half bad," interrupted Boomer, pointing to Sue on screen.

Both of the brothers looked to see what the blond was talking about.

"Stupid, that's Blossom with a card-board cut out," laughed Brick. Then, remembering something, he turned towards the blue ruff and glared at him. "She does not have a butt-face," he protested darkly, shooting red laser eye-beams at his brother.

"Whoa man. I'm talking about cut out. Not your girlfriend." Boomer held up his hands in defense.

Before the redhead could vehemently deny that disgusting statement, cheeks red and all, his attention was caught by on-screen Bubbles.

_With a content close-lipped smile on her face, Bubbles slammed prisoner 002 back and forth on the ground._

"Dude, look at her going down on that black dude!" The red ruff exclaimed, eyes wide in respect for the crazy chick. Then, he reached for his notepad and wrote 'watch out for the blue one' on it.

"Is it just me or is blondie a little bit whacked in the head?" Once again, Butch stated the obvious.

Sighing, Boomer declared with hearts in his eyes,"I think it's hot."

A few awkward-moment pause, and then the ruffs were all bawling their eyes out at the double-meaning in their conversation.

"Oh man," chuckled Brick. "It's times like this that I remember why I put up with you losers."

Not even caring about his brother's completely rude compliment the green ruff squealed, "I love you guys!"

For the sake of their dignity, no boy shed a tear and no man-hugs were exchanged. They just resumed watching TV.

' "_Ms. Bellum, huh? What do you say I call you… sweet cheeks," leered the convict. _

"_Oh, call me anything you want, but just rob me and go away!" Cried the Mayor dramatically, mistakenly thinking prisoner 253 was talking to him. "Take my money. Some fine art, maybe. My wife." His wife was shown, holding a tray of cookies and wearing a monocle identical to his. "Jewels, perhaps? The key to the city? My wife?"_

"_Hey, boss. What's this?" With an evil grin, prisoner 017 holds up the statue of a poodle. _

"_No!" Shrieks the Mayor, even more so distressed. "Not my priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind porcelain poodle. Anything! Anything but my priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind porcelain poodle," he begged. _

"_I kinda like it." The man reaches for the statue, and holds it up in his hands. "Yeah. I like this very much!" He suddenly raises the statue, and proclaims, "AND WITH THIS VALUABLE KEEPSAKE, I WILL OBTAIN POWER OVER THE MAYOR AND ALL OF TOWNSVILLE!"_

_Lowering his head, the Mayor says sadly, "Oh, all is lost."_

_Just then, the Powerpuff girls burst through the front door. Bubbles smiling, Buttercup _

_glaring, and Blossom pointing an accusatory hand at the delinquents. "Put down that priceless porcelain poodle, you punk!" _

_Prisoner 253 stutters out, "P-P-P-Powerpuffs?" He protectively holds the statue against his chest._

"_Precisely!" She confirms._

_Theme music plays as the Powerpuff girls launch into action, pummeling the three criminals.'_

"How come we don't have our own theme music?" Complained Boomer, as he pouted and folded his arms.

"Because when we fight we don't stop to play music?" Answered Brick skeptically as he raised his eyebrow.

"I'll do it!" Volunteered Butch with enthusiasm, holding up a really old and ugly looking boom-box.

"Wow," sighed the red ruff as he shook his head. Then, "where'd you even get that man?"

"I flew over to HIM's when he was doing one of those girly work-out DVD's," told the bottle blond like stealing from the most evil entity was no big deal.

"And you ain't scared?" Asked a confused Boomer.

"Nah, he just saw some blond hair so I'm good bro."

Snickering, Brick focused his attention back on the TV. Mainly because his notepad was practically blank. Although they were only a few minutes into the episode.

"Hey!" Squealed the blue ruff loudly as he realized what Butch had insinuated.

Growling, Brick turned up the volume on the TV with the remote clenched in his hand and teeth grinding. "I don't care whose lobster-chow, now both of you shut up!" He bellowed.

' "_Well, girls, you've done it again. You saved me and the entire city of Townsville. I'm so proud of you, girls. And to show you my personal sign of appreciation, I want to present you with my priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind porcelain poodle." Told the Mayor proudly as he handed the statue to Bubbles. _

_Eyes wide and a smile on her face, the blue puff takes the porcelain poodle in her hands only for it to slip out of her grasp and shatter to pieces on the ground. Everyone stares at the ground for a few moments in disbelief until the Mayor happily reassures them that the accident was no problem.'_

'_Hadn't he just been raving about how special that thing was?' _Wondered Butch as Brick wrote down a few more bullet points about the Mayor.

'_Sitting on a prison bench in their cell, the three criminals listened as the newscaster described the Powerpuff Girls latest success. _

"_This ain't no fair, I tell you. It just ain't no fair! Those Powerpuff Girls get away with everything!" Hissed their leader, the redhead. _

"_Just imagine what it'd be like to be one of those Powerpuff Girls," prisoner 017 agreed, all the while thinking of cute ponytails and glittery hair bands._

"_Yeah. Induce pain and suffering to all the people of Townsville," mused 002, his thoughts contrasting greatly with 017. _

'_Sparkly party shoes...' thought 017 to himself with a smile. _

"_Take all the money and goods we want, right under their noses!" 002 grinned._

'_Feminine bows with brightly colored sashes.' 017 fantasized in his head._

_Suddenly, prisoner 253 brightened. "That's it! We are gonna become the Powerpuff Girls! We are gonna induce pain and suffering! But most importantly…we are gonna be RICH!" ' _

"Mohawk dude must be happy," snorted Brick.

"He does get to wear a dress," added Boomer pointing to 017 on screen.

"Gamble time!" Announced a twitching Butch with a maniacal grin on his face. He rubbed his hands together and took out a hairy lollipop.

Turning green at the sight of his brother's candy, Boomer threw a cockroach on the table. Brick peeled off a nasty scab he had gotten half the size of his head.

"Dude, that's sick!" Admired the green ruff in awe.

"I know," the redhead smirked smugly. "So what are we betting on?"

"What puff each of the lameos will dress up as. For me, redhead as Blossy, Mr. T as Butterbutt and gay mohawk as Bubbly." Butch explained through his irritating use of nicknames and already placing his bet.

"Eager much?" Asked Boomer before making his bet. "Orange jumpsuit as Blossom, orange jumpsuit as Bubbles, and orange jumpsuit as Buttercup."

No one bothered in correcting Boomer, but Brick did give him a little hint. "Booms, you suck at nicknames."

"So are you forfeiting then?" Questioned the green ruff boredly as he gestured to the pile of disgusting goods.

"No, you wish," told the redhead with arrogance before he decided,"Prisoner 017 as Giggles, 002 as Sour-puss and 253 as Bossy."

"Hey! So it's you guys against me," objected the blue ruff.

"Dude. You are going to lose anyway," giggled Butch with glee.

All three watched the screen, Boomer hoped he wouldn't lose like last time.

'_Jingling his keys and whistling as he walks, one of the guards abruptly halts in front of the three men's cell. "Huh?…Hey! What are you three doing in there?" The guard appears puzzled as he approaches the cell. _

_Nervously, 253 begins in a gruff and manly voice, "Uh…we, uh…" He coughs and clears his throat, then speaks again as his voice adapts a high pitch."We, uh…we were checking out the cells, and we got accidentally locked in." '_

"Booya! In your face." Butch knows he is the victor, and makes it quite clear to his brothers. In true ruff maturity, he gets up on top of the table and breaks into the funky chicken.

"Sorry dude," Chucked Brick, shoving the pile of ick towards a wide-eyed Boomer. The blonde's eye twitched. He had to swallow some of the barf threatening to rise up.

"I won. Oh yeah. Go Butch. I'm the master. Oh yeah. Butterbutt wishes she could have some of this. Oh yeah. Go Butch. I'm the master," Sang the bottle blond obnoxiously as he incorporated a few pelvic thrusts into his little winner's dance.

"Ugh. We get it. I won too and I'm not twerking like _the Puppet Pals _on crack."

Ignoring Brick, Butch continued his victory dance and singing until Boomer walked back into the room with a thick cup of mush.

All eyes were on the blue ruff as he pinched his nose, threw back his head, and chugged their bets down. Belching loudly, he then slurred out, "It sucks losing."

"Whoop, whoop!" Butch 'raised the roof'. "That looked nasty, dude!" He jumped down from the table and patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Serious props," Brick acknowledged, bumping fists with a nauseous looking Boomer.

"You guys are jackasses," mumbled the green-faced ruff before hurling all over MoJo's previously immaculate couch.

"We should use his barf chunks for next time," Butch whispered to Brick. The redhead shook his head and answered back at a whisper, "your a freakin' psycho."

_'On screen, the poser Powerpuffs took jewels, flirted with , trashed the Mayor's house, and pounded the old man himself. Sarah Bellum tries to convince the Mayor that the girls were acting strange, only for him to call an arrest on the actual Powerpuff Girls. The Narrator voices the obvious, and the screen zooms in on Blossom at Pokey Oaks._

"_And, by adding your pennies to this jar, we can feed the homeless, help_ _abused animals find good homes, or adopt a child from a Third World country." _

"_Freeze!" Hollars a voice, and all the girls look up in surprise. Bursting in from all sides of the room, the SWAT team members infiltrate the kindergarten class.'_

"Oh, shit's about to go down!" Butch grinned wickedly and turned to see his brother still hurling. "Sorry, dude," and then the mad little boy giggled.

"I worry for you Butch," tisked Brick to his brother, before writing a few notes about the townspeople 's gullibility on his notepad.

"A lot of people do," Boomer managed to get out, wiping barf chunks from his mouth.

' "_Powerpuffs imprisoned?" Questioned the narrator with disbelief.'_

'_Payback, girlies.' _The red ruff grinned to himself as he watched on-screen Blossom try to calm her sisters and stop Buttercup's bickering. '_It ain't gonna work, babe.'_

'_Dude. Look at green girl take charge. No one she answers to.' _Thought the bottle blond with a liberating smirk. '_Hell yeah!'_

'_Baby blue ain't a crybaby. Her sisters are jacked just like my jerks of brothers.' _

Scowling, Boomer narrows his eyes at Butch smirking. He will get his revenge on the green menace.

'_Snapping her fingers, Blossom exclaims, "that's it! I know who they are They are the only three villains capable of such insensitive, derogatory, and insulting language. Don't worry, Ms. Bellum. We'll take care of everything." _

_Overly excited, Buttercup said, "Come on, girls. Let's bust outta this joint-_

_As if realizing something, Blossom intervened, "Wait! We can't escape from prison. That would be breaking the law."_

_Impatiently, the green puff sighed, "Not again!"_

"_Regardless of our duties to save the world, we would be further harming our falsely soiled reputations-" As the redhead scolds her sisters, they take off and break through the prison wall. _

"_Hey!" She cries. "Wait for me!" Blossom then flies off after her sisters.'_

"Ooooooo." Boomer grins. "The Powderpuffs left the clink." '_Bubbles can be so cute like that,' _he squealed to himself.

"Hypocrites," Brick scoffed, writing another few bullet points on his notepad. One including: '_showing Shortcake how fun being evil can be.'_

'That's my girl,' thought Butch, a wide, stupid grin on his face. Butterbutt being bad was… cool. Yup, just cool.

'_Inside closed Mr. Ching's $1 Chinese Food three criminals are hunkered down at a table with take-out containers. 017 and 002 are eating; 253 is getting ready to do likewise. _

"_Boy, I'm starving!" Proclaimed 253 right before the girls kick the door down._

"_Not so fast, Powerpuff Girls," command the girls to the imposters._

_253 stands up, "Powerpuff Girls?! Bring it on!" He demands, flipping over a table in his haste._

_Unfortunately, the fight is all-too confusing as they pummel the own members of their group. _

"_Ow! Buttercup it's me," Blossom whines, rubbing her head. _

_Eventually, they opt to fight their counterparts with Blossom's advice._

_Buttercup chops 002 over the head, while Blossom slugs 253 and sends him sprawling with her left hook. Kneeling, 017 throws a double handful of knives at Bubbles. For a moment, she looks scared, then deftly dodges every blade and counterattacks with a punch that knocks him to the floor. On the offensive as 002 hurls a stack of plates at her, Buttercup spins in place so fast that they deflect. Several of the plates hit 002, who screams in pain as he is hit. Backing off, all three girls deliver flying kicks to their counterpart, that breaks their masks when they fall off and hit the ground.'_

"Those girls got moves," Butch purred with appreciation, always loving a good fight.

Ignoring his brother, the red ruff continued writing quickly as he jot down battle tactics.

"Wait, what?" Hollered Boomer in surprise, captivated by the T.V.

' "_I'm serious," tells the Mayor with a glare, referring to the Powerpuffs going back to jail. All the laughter suddenly stops, and the standard end shot shows up. Pink hearts blow up the screen, with the Powerpuff girls in orange jumpsuits. _

"_So once again, the day is saved- thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! See you on visiting day, girls." Chuckles the Narrator.'_

"That wasn't jacked at all," snickers Brick sarcastically.

"I love that ol' fart," Butch laughs, thinking of a vehement Buttercup serving time.

"Poor Bubbles," Boomer frowns.

* * *

Have I mentioned yet how much I love the Rowdyruff's dialogue? Although Butch seems like a frat-boy constantly high. :P

R & R.

Oh, and should this be bumped up to T? I don't think so, because a few swears dropped here and there aren't that bad but this chapter did have a few references...


End file.
